This Is My Story
by Naive Goth
Summary: Humor! Romance! Drama! Cliches! It's another I ended up in YuGiOh story! But this time, the characters are three dimensional, and no one's fighting over her! Plus, is the world in danger, or are my cookies just burning?
1. Chapter 1

Things will be spelled weird on purpose. Be wary. Be ready. And fear the pickles.

**This is my Story**

Life is as much a journey as a story. Each time you turn the page, another day goes by. Each time a new chapter begins, so does a new year. Wow. That's 365 pages every chapter. Nice. That is ONE THICK BOOK. But I digress.

My name is Riu. Pronounced Ry-Oo. And that's an Oo, as in, Oooooo, shiny! Not Oo as in Oh! I get it! Get it?

Anyway, I'm Riu Zukai. Fear meh weird last name. I think my mom just made it up last time she changed her name. My mom's insane, and the only family I have. I love her dearly. But she kinda gets on my nerves too. She's more like my sister than my mom, really. I even call her by her current first name- October. (Snicker) She changes it, like, every month, so I find that name particularly funny. It's amazing all the money she spends on paperwork... Did I mention I was rich?

Yeah, I'm filthy stinkin' rich. In fact, if I was at least pretty, I'd be a Mary-Sue! 'Cept all the boys don't fight over me- I drool over them. And when I say drool, I mean DROOL. Like, spit, dripping down onto my Good Will clothes. Did I mention I shop at Good Will?

Yeah, I shop at Good Will. I loot out all their cool clothes, buy 'em, and then donate them again when they don't fit. It's weird, but it's my tradition. Did I mention I worship Egyptian Gods? Yeah, I'm obsessed. SO totally. Kinda obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh too. But really, I should stop using "Did I mention" to change the topic...

Did I mention- No, just joking! Heh heh, oh, I never was good at jokes.

Anyway, this is the story of how I got to drool over Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar IN PERSON. Oh, and save the world, but that's beside the point.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my first reviewer for, well, reviewing! First!

**This is my Story**

I was thoroughly bored. I mean, "rub salt in a cut just to measure the pain in made-up units" bored. Unfortunately, I didn't have any cuts, and I wasn't a masochist, so I decided to take a walk instead.

"I'm stepping out October! I'll see ya in a Millenium!" I called, grabbing my black leather studded jacket. Man, am I cool. Black leather studded jacket, deep red sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants with chains that could bind Bakura, oh I rock. But enough with the conceited vanity trip. My hair looks awful as usual. So, PONYTAIL TIME! My skin's too pale. So, sunshine! My feet are huge, so, GOTHIC BOOTS! And, I don't know WHAT to do about my acne, so I just ignore it. Psoriasis, Pssh, who cares? White flakes in black hair is normal! Man, I need some Head and Shoulders.

So, I'm out the door! Walking, walking, walking. Walking, walking, walking, walking. Okay, still bored. I dart to the park!

Hm. The sun is shining so brightly I have to keep my eyes half open. It's windy, blowing my hair from behind me into my face. MAN is my hair ever long. And straight. And stringy. Ew, spaghetti! Anyway. It's the perfect temp out. Real nice. Etc etc etc. Still bored. Ra, I wish YuGiOh was still on Cartoon Network.

I arrive at the park. It's deserted. Almost creepily. The swings sway, creaking, in the strong wind. I smile brightly and stride into them. If I'm first to die in the horror movie, at least it'll be long and painful. I slow. Wait... Slow... and painful... that's bad, isn't it? Crap.

I sit down on a swing at the end, and sway back and forth slightly. The wind picks up. I swallow. Now comes the drama. Now comes the drama.

It darkened. Reflexively, I glanced up. Clouds suddenly eclipsed the sun, swirling together in an evil mass of something. Lightning crashed across it. I swallowed again. An "Oh shit," slipped from my lips. The wind picked up. I held on tighter as the swing began to rock, back and forth, back and forth, going up and down, as though I had been pumping for hours. It swung and swung and I flipped upside down as it went over the bar. I think I screamed, I'm not sure. And as I came back around I lost my grip, and went flying. Right into something warm and hard.


	3. Chapter 3

This is to anyone who might review my story later on.

**This is My Story**

"_OW!_" it screamed.

I sat up, rubbing my now pounding head. "Think you could use more exclamation marks?" I asked sarcastically, glancing up. Then, I stopped. It was now that I realized- I had flown into Marik Ishtar. I called Marik Ishtar an "it". I TOUCHED Marik Ishtar with my head. Cool! Bring on the drool!

Hey, that rhymed!

Anyway, he growls. "What are you talking about you little brat-"

"Now now, Marik," comes a voice from behind him. "Your new year's resolution was to keep your temper."

Odion! Oh em gee! I just kinda stare and drool, like a retard.

"Yeah but, she came flying out of no where, right into me! She knocked me on my bum! My very sexy bum!" Marik whined. Hey, Marik whined! What dimension is this again?

"Marik," Ishizu said, stepping out from behind Odion. She held out a hand to help him up and he accepted. "That girl is the one from my vision."

Marik looked me over. Marik looked ME over. Drool... "Not much of a looker," he said. SIghing, he reached out a hand to ME. "C'mon Mary-sue, let's get this fanfic on the road."

Now THAT snapped me out of it. I stood up ON MY OWN, wiped the drool from my mouth, and glared. "I may be bright, talented, and rich, but I am NOT a Mary-sue!" I snap.

He raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at me. "Rich, bright, talented, sounds like a Mary-sue to me."

"Well you said it yourself! I'm not much of a looker!" I growled. He laughed.

"You don't have to be pretty to be a Sue. You just have to be two dimensional."

"I AM NOT TWO DIMENSIONAL!"

He laughs again. Ishizu puts an arm on my shoulder. "Young one," she begins all mystic-like. I pull away.

"No! I dun wanna be in the Yugioh dimension if I get treated like this!" and I storm off. Curse that stupid Marik. I **hate** Marik Ishtar. I also sound like a two-year old. Oh well...


End file.
